Wait!
by Red Falling-Angel
Summary: B/V: Bulma is pregnant with Bra, but Vegeta and hers relationship is going down hill, so she decides to leave. What will the king do when his queen takes off? Rated for language! Liked Moulin Rouge?
1. 1

AN: I've given up on the rewriting of Bitten for now, I'm just not in the mood to write it. But this idea is one of my oldest, so I had to get it out now or never... Read, review, waste your life on me! ^.^ I appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ............. What do you think? ............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WAIT!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck off woman!" Vegeta yelled throwing her out of the gravity room and shutting the doors behind her.  
  
She started crying and ran to her room.  
  
The day had started great, waking up with Vegeta, the sun shining and a possibility she might be pregnant with their second child.  
  
She had continued this wonder day with a delicious breakfast and the nicest son any mother could wish for.  
  
Then she had gone to see her doctor and found out that she was pregnant.  
  
~ Happiness, oh happiness where did you go. ~ She thought to herself like a sad little joke.  
  
After she had returned she had tried 10 times to tell Vegeta what she had discovered, but he seemed like he couldn't care less.  
  
He had no time to sit down and speak with her, so she decided that he had to make time.  
  
And it ended with a fight and him throwing her out shutting the doors in her face.  
  
She dried her eyes with some paper but it didn't quite work since she was still crying.  
  
~ What's a mother to do now? ~ She had sort of given up. But it wasn't just the fact that he wouldn't even give her the chance to tell him that she was pregnant with their second child.  
  
He hadn't been quite social for a long time, luckily she had lots of friends, but everywhere she looked it said that it was extremely important to have communication in a relationship.  
  
She had tried to sit down and talk to him, but he hadn't been interested and it had ended with a fight.  
  
Then she had been reading a magazine where you could test how good a relationship you had.  
  
They had gotten 0-10, which were the lowest. It said that a couple therapies might help, and that it probably was needed too. Else you could sit down and have a nice long conversation to find out where you lost the spirit of your relationship. Or you could consider ending the relationship before any of you got seriously hurt.  
  
Thinking of this made her cry even harder. ~ I need to get away from here! ~ She thought.  
  
At first it had just been small idea, but now she had chosen it as the last way out.  
  
She started packing her backs and incapsuling (heh, my word heh ^.^) them.  
  
Keeping herself going with thoughts about how much Vegeta hated her and only used her for sex and money, and thoughts of how lonely she suddenly found herself.  
  
She pulled out a pen and left a little note saying.  
  
Dear Vegeta. You finally did it, you pushed the last button, that means; I'm gone. And I'm not coming back! I'm going to see the universe! USA, Australia, Denmark, Hawaii, Africa, even the entire space. I might even find a powerful man that'll return my love, and take care of our baby. No not his and mine, yours and mine. The unborn baby that I'm yet carrying. Do you wonder what I tried to tell you today? That was it, I'm pregnant Vegeta! Tell Trunks that I love him and that I'll keep in contact, with him!  
  
Dearest Bulma  
  
She read it and felt very evil. ~ No, he deserves it! ~ She told herself.  
  
She placed it on her pillow.  
  
But first she had to ad one line more.  
  
And one last thing; I love you!  
  
She sighed; she had to be the coldest woman ever.  
  
She ran out the door, the taxi was already there.  
  
The old Mrs Briefs waved happily. "See you sweetie!" She yelled, thinking that she was on her way to the mall or something, though it was sort of strange that she took a taxi instead of one of her cars.  
  
Bulma looked out the back window.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"The airport please?!"  
  
"Going on a vacation?" He asked.  
  
She sank down in her seat. "A long one! A very long one!" She brushed away the tears and tried to keep her moods up.  
  
She was going to be free, no more fights, and no more heartache because of Vegeta. No more "fix my gravity room!" No more! She laughed a sad little laugh, a part of her was sure that she was going to miss it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room, he had gotten a call from the doctor about a week ago saying that Mrs. Bulma Briefs appointment had been moved to Wednesday instead, was she sick? Was she going to die? He got scared and had slammed the phone down, and hadn't been able to look her in the eyes ever since then.  
  
He had watched this movie once with a woman got a call from the doctor and then she died. And a man, and a kid, and a dog, and a twin, and lots of people in the movies had died because they had gotten a call from the doctor.  
  
Vegeta didn't known what it meant when a person went to the doctor.  
  
But Bulma had told him that a doctor could tell you if you were sick or something.  
  
Trunks looked up from a paper he was reading when his father came into the kitchen. "Dad, where's mom? I need some help with this!"  
  
Vegeta cringed at the mentioning of the woman. "I don't freaking know! How the hell would I know where the bitch is?" He yelled.  
  
"Gees relax! What's up with you? You've been extremely mean to her lately! I mean more than usually."  
  
Vegeta snorted and sat down. "She might be sick, I got a call from her doctor."  
  
Mrs Briefs just now walked in from the garden. "Oh has she told you? Isn't that wonderful? Another baby, Trunks will be a wonderful big brother."  
  
Vegeta went blank for a little while then he got one word choked out. "What?"  
  
"She's pregnant Vegeta, you two must really be hitting it off behind closed doors. Especially since she is on pills."  
  
Trunks had to but in. "Grandma don't go too far! There are things I wouldn't like to know about my parents."  
  
Vegeta had a goofy look on his face. It kept changing, sad, happy, non, confused, everything, annoyed, and so on...  
  
Then he got up all of sudden.  
  
"WOMAN?"  
  
Trunks winced at the high voice.  
  
"WOMAN?"  
  
Vegeta ran through the house searching for her.  
  
Finally he ended up in the bedroom and found the note she had left for him.  
  
He sat down on the bed just reading. He looked emotionless at the paper as he read the words over and over again.  
  
Trunks suddenly stood in the doorframe. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at him and got up throwing the paper to the bed.  
  
Trunks took it and read:  
  
"Dear Vegeta. You finally did it, you pushed the last button, that means; I'm gone. And I'm not coming back! I'm going to see the universe! USA, Australia, Denmark, Hawaii, Africa, even the entire space. I might find a powerful man that'll return my love, and take care of our baby. No not his and mine, yours and mine. The unborn baby that I'm yet carrying. Do you wonder what I tried to tell you today? That was it, I'm pregnant Vegeta! Tell Trunks that I love him and that I'll keep in contact, with him!  
  
Dearest Bulma  
  
And one last thing; I love you!"  
  
A scream filled the silent room as Vegeta knocked his hands through the wall.  
  
"She left!" He said through gritted teeth. "She left god dammit, you here me Trunks? My wife left! Pregnant, she was pregnant, not sick!" An insane laugh escaped his lips. "A doctor can tell you if you are sick, and if you are gonna have a baby. I'm so stupid! And now she's gone!" He looked at Trunks. "Get out of here!"  
  
Trunks hesitated for a moment wondering if it was a good idea leaving his father all alone.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks obeyed and left wondering why his mother had suddenly done such an act, and if she had thought of the consequences. Vegeta might loose his sanity, or something.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta had placed himself in the bed with a picture of Bulma next to him.  
  
"Where are you now?" He asked, but the picture remained silent. "What did I do?" Silence. "Answer me you damn peace of paper! ANSWER ME!" Vegeta yelled the last part in a cry. "Answer!"  
  
He fell asleep clutching the paper. But right before he fell asleep he decided that as soon as the sun had raised he would go look for her, even if he had to travel the universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Alright so Vegeta's quite OOC in the last part. Or is he? We wouldn't know, now would we? But Review, tell me what you think! Should I continue? 


	2. 2

AN: Whoa, now that's what I call a quick update!  
  
Thanx for the reviews, too bad this is only gonna be a shorty!  
  
### A person thinking back on something that once happened.  
  
DISCLAIMER: . Need I say more?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WAIT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma had been in line for almost an hour.  
  
She looked at the clock it was 12 AM (aka midnight), by now they should have figured out that she was gone.  
  
~ Maybe I should go home. ~ She thought to herself. ~ We should be able to figure this out together! I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind sitting down with me and just talk after this. Or would he? Who am I kidding? Vegeta's not gonna change because of me. He's probably just training or eating, the only thing he'd miss by now is sex. But he can easily find a suitable replacement. No, no I should go home! I'm not the type who gives up that easily. Or- ~  
  
Someone pocking her in the arm cut off her thoughts. "It's your turn Miss!"  
  
"Oh," she stepped forward to the disk.  
  
"Yes, what can I help you with?" The tired lady behind the desk asked.  
  
"A ticket away!" Bulma said sadly. "Far away!"  
  
The woman looked a little like she didn't quite understand. "Could you be more specific?"  
  
"Uh, Hawaii?!" Bulma said not really carrying.  
  
"Sorry Miss, but there is a storm over that ocean, we don't have any planes leaving for Hawaii until 10AM!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "That's alright I need to sleep anyway. I'd like to book a ticket, 1st class, on the first plane that leaves!"  
  
"Aha, and your name is?" She asked typing on her computer.  
  
"Bulma Briefs!"  
  
"Would you like to pay cash or yade, yade?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta awoke a couple of hours later. ~ Was it a dream? ~ He found the crumbled paper in his hand. ~ No. I guess not. ~  
  
He sighed heavily sitting up on the edge of the bed. ~ What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta? ~ He asked himself. ~ Have you no pride left? Are you gonna loose your insanity over a woman? Is that what it has come to? Sad! Such a sad sight! The powerful prince; in love, if I had only known. ~ He buried his head in his hands. ~ I'd never have stayed in the first place. ~  
  
He massaged his temples. ~ I shouldn't have to chaise her. No! If that is what she wish, to be alone, she'll be alone all right! I'm not gonna chaise any woman around this silly planet! I was born to glory not to get pulled down on a third classes level by a silly female human, silly weak female human. ~  
  
He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He just stood there for a minute.  
  
###"You like your own look don't you?" Bulma said shaking her head.  
  
"What's there not to like about it?" He asked looking at his own reflection.  
  
"Hmm, the tommy is growing!" She said clapping him on the belly.  
  
"Yeah right. I look so great I even get girls numbers just because I look at them!" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"I didn't know you were picking girls up. Maybe I should go get an extra guy too." Bulma said teasingly.  
  
"I never said I called the numbers!" He said turning to face his woman. "Besides I have one at home who just can't get enough of me."  
  
Bulma shook her head again. "Don't bet on it."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked giving her a light kiss. ###  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Train!" He said suddenly. "I need to train!"  
  
He looked back in the mirror. The memories were going to hunt him for a while, but then it would be over and he'd be free of all distractions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma wasn't able to sleep any longer she looked at the clock. 8AM, she sighed, still 2 hours to go.  
  
She picked up the phone and looked at it for a little while. ~ One quick phone call, and if he says that he doesn't want me to leave I'll be home before Goku'll be able to reach the food table. ~  
  
She took one deep breath and dialled the number.  
  
Duut-duut-duut... *Scrambling noises* "Moshi, Moshi Trunks speaking."  
  
Bulma smiled. "Hi honey."  
  
"Mom?" He asked.  
  
"I just called to-"  
  
"Where are you? What's going on? What the hell is your problem? Dad-"  
  
"Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice Trunks Vegeta Briefs! And about your father where is he?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Trunks!?!"  
  
"He's training!" Trunks mumbled. "But hang on a second I'll go get him he'll be here before you can count to 10!"  
  
Bulma hesitated but decided to give Vegeta a minute. If he hadn't answered the phone by then he probably didn't even care.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks banged on the door till his hand started hurting, Vegeta finally shut off the gravity and opened.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"There's a phone call!" Trunks said.  
  
"So what?" He barked.  
  
"It's mom!"  
  
Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Tell her I'm busy!" Vegeta said with a strangely sad flash in his eyes.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Because I asked you to!" Then he turned and was about to close the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Trunks said stopping the door. "If you don't come to the phone she might never return. Father don't loose her! If not for you, do it for me or the new baby."  
  
Trunks stared into Vegeta's eyes. "Think fast!" He said.  
  
Vegeta starred after his son as Trunks began to leave.  
  
###"You have too much pride Vegeta!" Bulma said.  
  
"Pride is healthy woman!" Vegeta argued.  
  
She looked up from his chest where her head was placed. "Not always! You do good in remembering that Vegeta!" ###  
  
He looked up from his thoughts.  
  
Trunks sighed, and picked up the phone. "Mom, he's-" Before he could finish his sentence Vegeta had taken the phone out of his hand.  
  
"Woman?" He asked in it. But there was a strange noise in it instead. Duut- duut-duut...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma starred at the phone tears in her eyes. ~ Why? Why didn't he come to the phone? Was he busy? Didn't he even have the time to come and talk to me? Didn't he want to?" The thoughts were plaguing her mind.  
  
She looked at the clock; she had lots of time left. A shower and breakfast would do her good.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked angrily at Trunks. "Was it a sick joke?" He asked holding the phone towards his son.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess you wasn't fast enough!" Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta sat down in the cough. "Dammit! Trunks," Vegeta looked up at his son. "Help me find her!"  
  
Trunks had never seen his father like that before.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the couch next to his father. "Do you know if she has an phonebook?" Vegeta just starred. "A book with lots of numbers in it!" Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta glared. "I'm not stupid! And no I don't know!"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Okay, that makes it a lot tougher. Hmm, we can call Chichi, Goku's wife, she has black hair..."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it! I know to whom you are referring!"  
  
Trunks picked up the phone and dialled the number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi Chichi speaking!"  
  
"Hi, hang on a sec Chichi!" Trunks turned to his father. "You go figure out what you'll say to her once we find her!"  
  
Vegeta grimaced, mocking Trunks. "Do this, do that! Disrespectful child."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma walked into the airport. ~ So this is the end?! I'll never see Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Dad, Chichi, Mom, or anybody again. I'll have a new life, no monsters, no dragons, just a new normal life. ~  
  
She patted her stomach gently. "And I'll have you to help me."  
  
She looked at her watch. ~ 9.30, only half an hour left to the new life begins. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "She wasn't at any of the hotels. Or Motels for that matter."  
  
"Why would she be there?" Vegeta suddenly asked.  
  
Trunks looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you fly if you want to go really far away?" He asked.  
  
Trunks slapped his forehead. "Of course. Nice thinking dad!" He said.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Trunks dialled a number and looked at his father. "But that also means we have to hurry! She might already have left."  
  
Vegeta's mood dropped again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry Miss the plain is probably half an hour delayed, might be less." The woman behind the desk said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Okay, thank you!"  
  
She decided to grab a cup of coffee and smoke a cigarette, while she was waiting.  
  
### "Vegeta, come and I'll show you the improvements I have done in the gravity room!"  
  
He grunted and got up to follow her.  
  
"It's up to 800 times gravity now, that way there'll go a while till you start 'asking' me to upgrade again."  
  
Vegeta nodded, but then he thought of it as an insult. "Woman." He said warningly.  
  
"The cooling system is much better. I've placed a stereo in here too, that way you can hear music while you train."  
  
She showed him how to turn it on and off, and how to change channel/CD.  
  
"And a food robot. He can cook all the food you need in minimum time. Just in case you get hungry... Actually I don't even see a reason for you to leave the room." She sighed. "I'm too good."  
  
Vegeta looked around, checked out the bathroom to see if there was any improvements in there too...  
  
Then he turned to her again. "Woman, I still see one reason why I should leave the gravity room."  
  
She looked up from her thoughts. "I know you wouldn't mind training till your ass fell off. And I don't mind it if you can save us from the Androids, so I don't see for what reason?."  
  
Vegeta walked close to her. "You! Unless you'd like to bungle in here with me?! I have to leave this room for you..."###  
  
Bulma paid for her coffee and newspaper, and sat down. ~ From hate to love to despair, we've covered a lot Veggie! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? And when does the plane leave. Uh huh, uh huh. No! Yes, no, no, uh huh. Great, thank you!" Trunks said, then he hung up the phone.  
  
Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"The plane leaves 10AM to Hawaii from Eastern Airport, which is in 10 minutes... Do you know what to say?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes! No! I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out on the way. I have to go now!"  
  
"Yeah, and you better be bringing her home!"  
  
Vegeta took off mumbling something about a disrespectful child...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Plane 421 from Tokyo to Hawaii leaves now from gate 7!" A womanly speaker voice filled the airport with the news of a plane taking off only 5 minutes late.  
  
Bulma looked up from her newspaper.  
  
"Miss?" The waiter asked. "Wasn't that your plane?"  
  
Bulma looked up at the waiter. "I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta ran through the city. ~ It's already 10.5AM. God I hope the plane is delayed! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Mwahahaha. Evil place to end this chapter! Don't you agree? I know you do!  
  
But reviews is gonna make the updates REALLY quick!  
  
In other words: YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!! Please?? *On knees begging* Please 


	3. 3 The end

AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! So this'll be the last chapter. I've been thinking about turning it into a series, you know a whole bunch of short stories?! Do you like the idea? Let me know if you do!  
  
Disclaimer: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha NO! ahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah but thanks for asking anyway hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
  
  
  
  
  
WAIT!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta pushed people out of his way. He had finally reached the airport, now he just had to find her.  
  
He stopped and looked around. ~ How the hell will I find her in this mess? ~ He questioned himself.  
  
He fought his way to one of the desks, ignoring people's protests.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you can't just-" The man behind the desk started but was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"A plane to Hawaii that left 10AM, where do I find it?"  
  
"Well if it left 10AM probably in the air!" The annoyed man said.  
  
Some snickering immediately stopped as Vegeta dragged the man up on the desk by his collar.  
  
"Which gate, funny guy?" He sneered.  
  
The guy pried at his collar trying to get Vegeta to let go, but the short, black haired guy was too strong.  
  
"Lo-look at the screen!" He stammered.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at a screen with a lot of numbers and letters, and there in the middle of the mess it read:  
  
Plane 421, From Tokyo to Hawaii, leaves from gate 7.  
  
Vegeta starred at the blinking screen. ~ Gate 7?! ~  
  
"Sir, excuse me, but could you please put me-" The guy didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as he was dumped rudely to the ground behind the desk.  
  
He got up and dusted his cloth of. He noticed that Vegeta was gone and looked very angry. "Next time I'll beat the hell out of you!"  
  
He then thought he saw Vegeta come back and cowered behind the desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stopped. "Gate 7," he read.  
  
He flew to a desk, no not literally, though he could...  
  
"Plane 421, where's plane 421?"  
  
The lady behind the desk tilted her head with a 'I'm sorry' look. "I'm sorry! It just left; you're just a minute too late! But there leaves a new plane to Hawaii in 3 hours, if you-" She stopped Vegeta wasn't listening he was starring after the plane out the window. ~ Poor guy. ~ She thought. ~ I would also be depressed if I missed my plane. ~  
  
Vegeta resisted the need to let a few tears fall. He just starred, followed the plane with his eyes.  
  
### Bulma smiled at him, a beautiful smile. His heart started beating extremely hard as she began laughing. ###  
  
Vegeta touched the window; he wanted to tear everything apart! Destroy everything around him! He even wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he couldn't fucking cry cause he was so angry with himself.  
  
This was his entire fault. His own damned fault! He had let her go! He had let her take off! He had even driven her to it!  
  
Finally they came; he slid to his knees, tears falling from his eyes and small whimpers escaping his throat.  
  
The lady behind the desk looked at him strangely then she spoke. "Don't be so sad, I mean it's not like it was the last chance."  
  
Hearing this he hit his fits into the floor making the entire building shake; people fell to the ground screaming. "Earthquake! Earthquake!"  
  
Even the lady hid underneath her desk.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
### "Vegeta? Was that you?" An angry Bulma asked hands on hips looking at the mess her houseguest had made.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "That stupid cat of your fathers was in here!"  
  
Bulma gasped covering her mouth. "You killed it?"  
  
"No! I tried to catch it, but it's a sneaky bastard."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Thank god, but still, look at this! Your room is ruined! Where are you planning on staying now?"  
  
He looked up and smirked in that strange seductive way. "I could think of something..."  
  
Bulma giggled forgetting all about being mad and threw her arms around him. "I don't think you can do that! Then you would break your promise!"  
  
"What promise?" He asked kissing down her neck.  
  
"You promised not to try anything back when I let you live here in the first place." She said playing with his hair.  
  
"That's a little late now. Don't you think? I mean just think of last night..."  
  
Bulma giggled, and- ###  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
A poke on the shoulder cut of Vegeta's trail of thoughts.  
  
He jumped around holding the sinner in front of him as if it was dangerous.  
  
Then he frowned, just starred at her.  
  
"Hi." She said with a little nervous laugh. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer, just watched her with his eyes.  
  
"Okay, so you don't want to talk with me, that's okay, but could you please put me down?" As soon as she had finished her sentence he dumped her to the ground. "Ouch! Nice to see you too."  
  
He just watched her, still with the frown that seemed pretty lame by now.  
  
She got up and sighed. "I see. I'll be on my way then." She turned to leave, but she only got two steps away then she was thrown onto Vegeta's back.  
  
A loud scream could be heard as a body carrying another body flew strait through the roof of the airport and disappeared into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta put her down on a small cliff high up in the air. "Now you can't go!" He mumbled.  
  
Bulma looked down and then clung to the cliff. "Dear Dende please let me survive, I'll start doing good! I'll give all my old cloth that I don't use to the poor! And-"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Vegeta said cutting her off. "It's not like I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"No but I might if I fall!" She retorted angrily.  
  
"Spare your breath!" Vegeta said. "It's short of oxygen up here!"  
  
She sighed sat down as did he, and there they sat, both silent as the ocean before storm.  
  
"Why?" They both began cutting one and other off.  
  
"You begin!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta sighed yet again. "Why did you leave?" He asked.  
  
"I'd like to communicate, this relationship is dying Vegeta! Communication is important!" She whined.  
  
"How the hell was I suppose to know?" He hissed.  
  
"No need to get angry!" She said.  
  
"Yes there is! You are blaming this on me, have you ever considered that it might be your fault too?" He sneered.  
  
"This is NOT my fault! I tried, damn you, I tried to communicate! But you were busy, and never interested, and this last week you were extreme, you were meaner, angrier, more impossible, and so on!" She retorted angrily.  
  
"I thought you were dying!" He yelled.  
  
They both grew silent in but in completely different ways.  
  
Vegeta starred into the sky angry, while Bulma just starred at him with a questioning look. "What?" She asked softly.  
  
"I got a call from your doctor about a week ago. Remember you once told me that a doctor could tell you if you were sick...?" He said looking at his feet's.  
  
Bulma still starred at him. "So you thought?" She smiled shaking her head. "You sweet idiot! You were concerned." She began laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" He snapped.  
  
"No of course not," she giggled.  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
She couldn't stop it and just laughed harder. "I'm so-sorry!" She laughed with tears (happy tears) running down her cheeks.  
  
Vegeta snorted and stood up, about to leave, but Bulma threw her arms around his leg stopping him.  
  
"Don't go, I just couldn't help it. It was so stupid yet incredibly sweet..."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, and then sat down.  
  
To his surprise she placed her head in his lap relaxing.  
  
He looked at her she had closed her eyes and was curled up next to him. He began stroking her hair.  
  
She smiled opening her eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta lay back smirking. "I was going to push you off the cliff if you didn't agreed to come back home..."  
  
She placed her head on his chest. "Who said I had agreed to that?"  
  
He frowned.  
  
But then she laughed.  
  
He growled. "Stupid woman."  
  
She got up. "Would you catch me if I fell?" She asked looking down.  
  
"Why are you asking woman?" He asked sitting up.  
  
She turned to face him. "I'll only come home if you do..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
She smiled and took a step back.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Giving love a chance!" She said taking one more step back, right into the thin air.  
  
Vegeta shut up from the ground and after her. ~ Idiotic woman. ~ He thought.  
  
Bulma had her eyes shut holding her hands close together praying that he would catch her before her beautiful body squashed to the ground.  
  
Vegeta caught her fast still far away from the ground. He starred at her he was very angry with her. "That was the most stupid thing you've done! What if I hadn't caught you woman? You would have been guilty of two deaths!" He kept on rambling but Bulma had stopped listening the same time I stopped writing.  
  
"You know?" She asked surprised.  
  
Vegeta didn't hear her he just kept rambling. "And Trunks would have-" Vegeta was cut of by a kiss.  
  
Bulma had wriggled around in his grip just enough for her to be able to kiss her husband.  
  
His hands found their way to the small of her back.  
  
"I promise Vegeta, I'll never take off again, as long as we communicate...! Deal?"  
  
Vegeta who was busy kissing down her neck just muffled a yes.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting home?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked up into her eyes.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Vegeta seriously, don't you ever stop?"  
  
He smirked. "You've never asked me to..."  
  
She yawned. "I really want to go home! But don't worry I'll make it up to you later..."  
  
Vegeta sighed and took off, off towards their home. The king and queen of CC and the late planet Vegeta took off towards their 'palace'.  
  
  
  
  
  
END!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: That's it!  
  
How'd ya like it? I want to say sorry for the bad spelling! Yes usually I have a beta reader, but this time, non-.  
  
Correct this is the first story in very long time that I haven't had any beta-reader on.  
  
Yes my first language is not English, one was correct by that. And yes, it's not American either...  
  
Well I hope it was readable and worthy tuning in on...  
  
So bye for now!  
  
Leave a review in the box!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE??? I'll be a good girl! *Turns to people* Oh shut up! 


End file.
